<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i keep dancing on my own by arthur_pendragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911183">i keep dancing on my own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon'>arthur_pendragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>author's occasional art [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Own Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>author-drawn art of Arthur from my fic, <i>these hearts adore</i>, linked within.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>author's occasional art [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i keep dancing on my own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170229">these hearts adore (too cold for you here and now)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon">arthur_pendragon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>content warning for end note: massive negativity and whinging. maybe don't read. i just don't really have a proper outlet for my feelings these days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>been depressed and suicidal because of the death threats i got on tumblr (mentioned in another work). i'm still not over them. what's new with you?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>